Love Story: Lily Luna Potter & Scorpius Malfoy
by Katrina Dumbledore W
Summary: Song-Fic inspirado en la canción de Taylor Swift: "Love story". Representada por: Lily Luna Potter & Scorpius Malfoy


**Disclamer: Todos los personajes citados le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y los versos de la melodía a Taylor Swift, solo la representación es mía.**

_**Love Story: **_

_**Lily Luna Potter & Scorpius Malfoy**_

_**We were both young when I first saw you,  
I close my eyes, and the flash back starts.  
I'm standing there. On a balcony of summer air…**_

La primera vez que lo vi fue en la ceremonia de selección en el gran comedor, él estaba sentado en la mesa de los Slytherin y yo me disponía a sentarme en el destartalado banco en donde el profesor Longbottom me coloco el sombrero seleccionador, mientras el sombrero decidía mi futura casa podía sentir su mirada sobre mi y cuando al fin escuche ¡Gryffindor! Baje del banco y me dirigí a la mesa que ahora seria mi segundo hogar.

_**I see the lights,  
See the party the ball gowns.  
I see you make your way through the crowd, and say hello  
Little did I know...**_

Apenas comenzó el banquete los alumnos comenzaron a dispersarse por todas las mesas. A mi lado se sentó un chico de Hufflepuff que platicaba animadamente con James y enfrente de mí una chica Ravenclaw que coqueteaba con Albus.

-¡Ahora no hay prejuicios entre las casas!- Me explico mi primo Louis Weasley-La directora McGonagall nos ha pedido que convivamos entre todos y es muy divertido-

-Ya lo veo, ¡Incluso los Slytherin se sientan entre nosotros!- Dije realmente sorprendida.

En ese instante él, el chico que me había estado observando se acercaba a paso firme hacia mí, hasta que por fin se sentó a mi lado.

-¡Bienvenida a Hogwarts! Mi nombre es…-

-¡Malfoy, aléjate de mi hermana!-Grito James furioso.

-Solo me estaba presentando con ella Potter, no le veo nada de malo en eso…-

-¿Te parece poco ser el hijo de un Ex- Mortifago y traidor?-

El chico rubio apretó los nudillos tan fuerte que pude ver como se volvían blancos.

-Soy Lily Luna Potter- Le dije tomando su mano para estrecharla, a mi no me importaba que fuera un Malfoy, eso ya era cosa del pasado.

-Mucho gusto, debo irme antes de que le lance un maleficio a tu insolente hermano- Dijo regalándome una sonrisa y dando media vuelta para regresar a su mesa desde la cual continuo mirándome furtivamente.

_**That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet"  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Beggin' you please don't go, and I said…**_

Ni las amenazas de James ni las advertencias de Albus impidieron que Scorpius Malfoy y yo comenzáramos una linda amistad, la única que me apoyaba en esto era Rose

-Que no te importe lo que los demás digan Lily, un apellido no puede definir como será una persona, y los prejuicios están pasados de moda en estos tiempos, la guerra nos cambio a todos aunque no la hayamos vivido, sus consecuencias nos siguen persiguiendo-

-Lo sé Rose pero mis hermanos ya me han amenazado con escribirle a papá para decirle de mi amistad con Scorpius y tengo miedo de que él también crea en las mentiras que James dice de Scorp…-

-No importa lo que pase Lilu ¡Cuenta conmigo para lo que sea!- Me consoló Rose.

-Gracias Rosie, tú eres la única que me entiende- Dije con tristeza.

-Lils, dime la verdad… ¿Te has enamorado de Scorpius Malfoy?- Me pregunto seria.

-Yo… Eso creo Rose, cada vez que lo veo siento revolotear miles de mariposas en el estomago… Y si llega a tocar aunque sea accidentalmente mi mano, la sensación del calor de su piel dura horas en la mía… Si eso es el amor… Creo que sí, ¡Me he enamorado de Scorpius Malfoy!- Le respondí.

Los días pasaban rápidamente y Scorpius y yo nos veíamos a diario; algunas veces solo charlábamos y otras él amablemente se ofrecía a ayudarme con mis deberes del colegio, él lograba que "Historia de la magia" resultara sumamente divertida, ¡Aunque ustedes no lo crean!

Todo a su lado era perfecto pero como siempre sucede nada es eterno y una mañana todo cambio. Mientras las lechuzas volaban por el gran comedor entregando el correo a sus dueños Hedwig II dejo caer un pequeño sobre rojo en mis manos pude escuchar el asombro de todos los que pudieron verlo.

-¡Miren Potter a recibido un vociferador!- Dijo burlonamente Sean Finnigan.

En ese instante mire a James y comprendí que había cumplido su amenaza.

Le escribió a papá para contarle de mi amistad con Scorpius.

-¡Lilian Luna Potter! ¿Cómo te atreviste a hacer amistad con una persona de tan dudosa moral como un Malfoy? Estoy profundamente decepcionado de ti, tu hermano nos ha contado las "Hazañas" que el señor Malfoy ha hecho, como: Tirar a tu hermano de la escoba en pleno partido de Quidditch ¿Te parece poco? Desde este instante te prohíbo acercarte a él… Y tú- Dijo el sobre dando vuelta y dirigiéndose a Scorpius – Aléjate de mi hija o sabrás quien es Harry James Potter!-

El vociferador cayo en la mesa y todos los presentes en el gran comedor guardaron silencio, incluido el profesorado.

_**Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone,**_  
_**I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run**_  
_**You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess**_  
_**It's a love story baby, just say "Yes"…**_

Salí corriendo rumbo a mi dormitorio y maldiciendo internamente a James, pude notar como unos pasos apresurados se acercaban a mí y armándome del valor propio de los de mi casa le hice frente al extraño.

-¿Qué quieres James?- Pregunte furiosa, pero al contemplar que a la persona que tenia enfrente no era James sino Scorpius comencé a llorar.

-Lils, no llores por favor- Dijo casi en un susurro al mismo tiempo que me envolvía en sus brazos.

-Scorp por favor no te alejes de mi… ¡Por favor no me dejes!- Le dije con desesperación mientras más lagrimas traicioneras caían por mis mejillas.

-No lo hare Lils, no lo hare- Me contesto estrechándome aun mas fuerte- Crearemos nuestro propio mundo en el que nadie pueda interferir, nadie me podrá apartar de ti-Me prometió finalmente.

_**So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quite 'cause we're dead if they know  
So close your eyes, Escape this town for a little while…**_

Los meses se convirtieron en años y Scorpius y yo a los ojos de los demás nos tratábamos como dos extraños, que alguna vez fueron amigos.

Nos encontrábamos a escondidas en algún aula vacía en el día y siempre que podíamos tratábamos de vernos en la noche, bajo el cielo nocturno nos prometíamos una y otra vez que nadie nos apartaría el uno del otro y como el dijo creábamos nuestro propio mundo, ese mundo en que a nadie le importaba si el era un Malfoy y yo una Potter.

En nuestro mundo solo éramos Scorpius y Lily, una ocasión Rose me menciono que nuestro amor era como la historia de _Romeo & Julieta de Shakespeare, _solo esperaba que lo nuestro no terminara tan mal como aquello.

Si en cierto modo yo era Julieta y estaba prohibida para mi Romeo, pero que mas daba si nadie sabia que aun continuábamos viéndonos a escondidas…

'_**Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy "said stay away from Juliet"  
But you were everything to me  
I was beggin' you please don't go, and I said…**_

Cinco años fue lo que duraron nuestros furtivos encuentros y todo era perfecto hasta que mi padre se entero, ¿Cómo lo supo? Nunca lo sabré, pero mi felicidad se derrumbo tan rápido que apenas y podía creer que alguna vez había sido feliz.

-¡Te lo advertí jovencita! Te lo pedí la primera vez y no me obedeciste, esta vez ¡Te lo exijo! No, ¡Te ordeno que jamás vuelvas a ver este joven Lilian! ¿Entiendes?- Grito mi padre al encontrarnos en la torre de astronomía besándonos.

-Señor por favor ella no tiene la culpa, yo fui el que…-

-No me interesa quien haya tenido la culpa, esto es de los dos y no permitiré que le hagas daño a mi hija ¿Lo entiende señor Malfoy?-

-Señor Potter, si me dejara explicarle…-

-¡No quiero que me explique nada! Y le informo que su padre esta enterado de esto, a diferencia de usted él se ha vuelto muy razonable y entendió perfectamente mi situación- Le dijo mi padre.

Scorpius había perdido todo el color en su rostro y yo lo entendía, ni mi padre ni el suyo querían que estuviéramos juntos, pero el que su padre se enterara era de temer.

-¿Por qué se lo dijo?- Pregunto Scorpius con miedo.

-Tengo mis razones señor Malfoy-Le contesto y se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a mi- Y tú jovencita, sino fuera porque él esta a punto de graduarse en Hogwarts, créeme que te mandaría sin dudarlo a Beauxbatons-

-¿Por qué papá? ¿Por qué no puedes entender que Scorpius no es malo? James invento todo lo malo que se dice de él- Le dije llorando pero no lo observaba a él sino a Scorpius que parecía tan indefenso, tan frágil ahí en el piso abrazando sus rodillas.

-¿Y tú porque no puedes entender que todo lo que hago, lo hago por protegerte?- Dijo mi padre.

-¡Si de verdad quisieras mi bien me apoyarías en lo que siento por Scorpius!- Le grite

-Algún día me lo agradecerás-

-No papá, nunca podre agradecerte el que me hayas robado la felicidad…-

-Veras que sí Lily, cuando tengas una hija y un patán quiera burlarse de ella lo entenderás-Dijo dando la vuelta y saliendo de la torre.

Tenía miedo de acercarme a Scorpius, pero debía hacerlo aunque esta fuera la última vez.

-Scorp… ¿Estas bien?-

-Lily… Tenemos que dejar de vernos…-

-Lo se, pero ahora eso no me interesa lo único importante para mi es como te encuentras tú-

-¿Y como debería de estar Potter?-Me preguntó molesto-Tú padre le informo al mío de lo nuestro.-

-Lo siento…-

-¡Por Merlín, Lily! mi padre me matara por haberme enamorado de una Potter ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Mi vida se arruino!-Dijo aun mas furioso.

-Perdóname Scorpius lo ultimo que quería era hacerte daño- Conteste y en silencio lo deje solo.

_**Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all theres left to do is run  
You'll be the prince, and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby, just say yes…**_

Todas las promesas que nos hicimos se habían derrumbadoél me odiaba…

-¡Lily!- Lo escuche alcanzarme en las escaleras-Te quiero, eso es lo único que importa-

-Yo también te quiero Scorp, siempre ha sido así…-

No pude continuar el sello mis labios con un beso, nuestro primer beso y el ultimo, porque el me hizo prometerle que lo esperaría hasta que fuera alguien en el mundo mágico por sus propios esfuerzos y no por su apellido. Se lo prometí sin dudar, sabía que él volvería por mí.

_**Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story, baby, just say **_

"_**Yes"…**_

Mis últimos dos años en Hogwarts fueron una pesadilla, todas las chicas que habían estado enamoradas de Scorpius se burlaban de mí diciendo que él me había abandonado, que solo había jugado conmigo. Aunque yo sabía la verdad me deprimía escuchar que dijeran eso, pero como una valiente y orgullosa Gryffindor soporte todo y pase olímpicamente de lo que dijeran o pensaran los demás. Scorpius Malfoy regresaría por mí y seriamos felices por fin.

Mis padres notaron mi tristeza pues en casi dos años no había superado a Scorpius y empezaron a preocuparse al grado de querer hacerme enamorarme de otras personas pero nada resultaba mi corazón tenia dueño aunque ese dueño no hubiera aparecido… Como lo prometió.

_**I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you was fading…**_

La esperanza de ser feliz con el único chico que en verdad había amado se esfumaba lenta y dolorosamente.

Pero el destino siempre conspira a nuestro favor, tarde o temprano él te da una nueva oportunidad.

_**When I met you in the outskirts of town  
And I said**_

Y por fin el día que regrese de mi último día en Hogwarts mis padres me esperaban con una sonrisa radiante, algo que en ese momento no comprendí, mi tristeza y desesperanza no me permitían ver más ella de mi dolor. Hasta que...

-¡Lily!- Escuche una voz que tantas noches en los últimos 730 días venia a mí todas las noches.

_**Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head, I don't know what to think…**_

-¿Scorp?- Pregunte incrédula.

-Si princesa soy yo-Dijo con infinita ternura.

-¿Estoy soñando? Porque si es así no quiero despertar nunca…-

-No Lils, no es un sueño. Esto es la realidad.-

-Te espere tanto tiempo Scorpius… Creí que ya te habías olvidado de nuestra promesa, creí que…-

Él volvió a sellar mis labios como años atrás, nada me importaba ahora, ni mis padres, ni los suyos, solo el dueño de los labios que estaban llevándome al cielo por segunda vez

_**He knelt to the ground, and pulled out a ring**_

_**And said… **_

Él rompió el beso y arrodillándose en el piso del anden 9 ¾ saco una pequeña cajita negra de su túnica de Auror.

Y al fin como tantas veces de pequeña lo soñé dijo las palabras que te hacen llorar de felicidad si crees en los cuentos de hadas…

_**Marry me Juliet you'll never have to be alone**_  
_**I love you and that's all I really know**_  
_**I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress**_  
_**It's a love story baby, just say yes…**_

-Lily Luna Potter… ¿Quieres ser mía para siempre?-

Comencé a llorar de alegría y al mismo tiempo de miedo mi familia y la de él nos observaban.

- Hable con tu padre y esta de acuerdo en que te haga feliz, el mío también desea lo mismo- Dijo mirándome fijamente

-¡Sí Scorpius! ¡Si quiero ser tuya por siempre!- Dije con gran alegría y nos abrazamos con la seguridad de que nadie trataría de separarnos nunca mas.

_**Oh, Oh, Oh…**_

Tuvimos la boda mas hermosa de todas rodeados de un hermoso jardín en Malfoy Manor, y la felicidad que irradiábamos contagio incluso a Draco Malfoy quien acercándose a nosotros nos deseo la felicidad que nos merecíamos .

* * *

-¡Que linda historia de amor mami!-

-¡Lo es pequeña Altaír, lo es!

-¿Por qué las mujeres se ponen cursis con los finales felices?-

-¡Antares deja de molestar a tu hermana! Que tu seas niño y no te gusten este tipo de historias, no quiere decir que debas burlarte-

-Lo siento mamá-Dijo mi pequeño algo triste.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué esas caras largas?- Pregunto mi amado esposo.

-¡Papi!-Gritaron a coro los pequeños y corrieron a abrazarlo.

-¡Mamá nos contaba la historia de _Romeo & Julieta_ versión, mágica!- Le contesto Altaír.

-Sí y es algo cursi…-Dijo Antares.

-Vamos es una linda historia…-

-Una historia cursi-Volvió a afirmar Antares a su padre

-Pero muy linda-Dijo con aire soñador Altaír.

-Y sobre todo real, ¿Cierto o no Lily?-

-Sí Escorpios una historia real- Le respondí a mi esposo dándole un beso.

-¡Hiack! ¡Aquí no mamá!-

Scorpius y yo reímos. Mientras nos dirigíamos al jardín donde toda nuestra familia nos esperaba para celebrar nuestro 10º aniversario de matrimonio, Altaír pregunto:

-Mami, ¿Qué paso con los protagonistas de la historia? ¿Vivieron felices para siempre?-

-Sí princesa, vivieron felices por siempre- Contesto Scorpius-

-¿Los conocen? ¿Podríamos llamarlos para conocerlos?-

-Antares ¿Creí que la historia había sido muy cursi para ti? ¿Ahora quieres conocerlos?- Le pregunte a mi hijo.

-Seria lindo ¿Como podemos llamarlos?-

-Vasta con que los llamen a cada uno con unas sencillas y hermosas palabras…-

-¿Como?- Preguntaron a coro mis dos pequeños gemelos.

-Solo llámenlos ¡Mamá y Papá!-Respondió Scorpius.

Ambos quedaron asombrados y mientras corrían al encuentro con sus primos y sus abuelos Scorpius me dijo al oído:

-Te ame desde la primera vez que te vi, ¡Mi amada Julieta!-

-¡Te amo mi Romeo!-Conteste robándole un beso.

Y así sera como continuemos viviendo nuestra "Historia de amor"... Juntos.

'_**Cause We were both young when I first saw you.**_

_**FIN…**_

_**¡Gracias por leer!**_


End file.
